


Guns Down

by celticheart72



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo Card #1 [13]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Complete, F/M, Gunshots, Threats, Violence, unknown outcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 13:44:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19702558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celticheart72/pseuds/celticheart72
Summary: Victor is not happy someone is using you as a pawn to get to him.For Bad Things Happen Bingo square Put Your Gun Down And Step Away





	Guns Down

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS: violence, threats, gunshots, unknown outcome

You didn’t move when the man angrily swung out to strike you in the head with the side of his gun. Never made a sound when you fell to the floor. Victor, on the other hand, growled his displeasure and the sound of his heavy boots moving forward came through the ringing in your ear.

With some effort you pushed yourself up to your knees from where you landed, eyes fixed on Victor’s to let him know you were okay. Your hands rested on your thighs which you gripped to help you maintain your composure. It wasn’t that you weren’t scared, you were. But you weren’t going to give this asshole the satisfaction of hearing you whimper.

Victor’s expression was deadly while he held his gun steady and aimed at the man who hurt you. “You’re going to regret that.”

“Highly unlikely, Mr. Zsasz. Now if you’d kindly put your gun down and step away we can get on with this.”

Crouching down to the floor Victor set his gun down in front of him and lifted his deep brown eyes to yours. He glanced quickly to his boots and then back to you. The movement was so fast you would have missed it if you didn’t know Victor so well.

You bounced your own eyes to let him know you understood.

He raised his hands with a lopsided grin and slowly stood up while watching the man behind you. Taking a step back he motioned his chin to his gun on the floor meaningfully. “My gun is down. Now let her go.”

Cruel hands tangled into your hand pulling your head back painfully, this time making you cry out involuntarily.

“I don’t know, Mr. Zsasz. I might keep this one for myself.”

It was subtle but you saw Victor’s hands twitch. Most likely when he shot the man it would be just to incapacitate rather than kill. This man was going to Victor’s basement after this.

As Victor started to move you dropped like dead weight and closed your eyes when two shots rang out. One in front of you and one behind.

The silence was deafening and the ringing in your ears rose to a shrill buzz. Your entire body tensed when hands started to pull you up.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work kudos are appreciated. If you love it comments are wonderful. If you have constructive criticism or questions let's talk. If you leave blatantly rude or negative comments, know that no hate is allowed here and will be deleted. And if you read my work and are too shy to interact right now, know that's okay too.
> 
> I can be found on Tumblr at https://rooker-character-fics.tumblr.com for any Michael Rooker characters (including Merle and Yondu) and https://too-many-fanfiction-fandoms.tumblr.com for other fandoms I write. Sometimes I take requests there, check my blog header to determine if I am taking them.
> 
> Just a general A/N regarding all of my work: Please understand that I update when writing inspiration hits. I never intend on abandoning an unfinished fic, so know that if I do I'll eventually get back to it when inspiration strikes again.


End file.
